


Going Regimental

by DavidTennantRequests



Category: David Tennant - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2015-09-17
Packaged: 2018-04-21 06:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4819568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidTennantRequests/pseuds/DavidTennantRequests
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>David/Reader where you attend a wedding and David wears his kilt. You've never seen him wear one before, and you spend all night wondering if he's "going regimental" underneath, though he promises to tell you when you both get home. ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Going Regimental

“What do you think about this?” You held the dress in front of your body and twirled around a bit in front of him, it was almost time to leave and you had changed about four times.  
“You look so beautiful in everything,” David said as he walked to you and placed his hands on your hips, “You could wear a paper bag and still be the most beautiful woman at this wedding.”  
You blushed as you turned to walk back to your closet, “Maybe I’ll just wear that second one I had on, that was nice.”  
“I like that one!” David called from the bathroom where you assumed he was getting dressed. You slipped into the other dress, smoothed it down your body with your hands, and stood in front of the tall mirror, admiring yourself. You heard footsteps and David appeared in the mirror behind you, wrapping his hands around your middle and nuzzling into your neck.  
You giggled as you turned in his arms to face him.  
“You’re wearing your kilt!” You exclaimed as you looked down between the two of you at the soft tartan covering David from his hips to his knees. You had always wanted him to put it on for you, but he always refused.  
“It’s tradition.” He said, backing away as if you had said something bad.  
“I know! You look amazing, honey.” You said as you walked to him and kissed him, you stayed close to him as you continued in a low voice, “You know what else is tradition?”  
“What?” David asked with a smirk.  
“Going regimental.” You said seductively as you began to run your hands down David’s body in order to find out what was under the kilt, but he backed away too quickly.  
“Oh no you don’t!” He exclaimed as he dodged your attempt to catch him again, “It’s time to go!”  
“Well, are you?” You placed your hands on your hips firmly.  
“Maybe.” He said as he turned away from you and walked toward the door, “Now come on, we’ll be late!”  
“I’m not coming until you tell me.” You said decidedly, standing your ground.  
David grumbled as he walked quickly to you and scooped you up in his arms and carried you out the door as you protested and flailed about, insisting he put you down between giggles. He transferred you to his right arm as he opened the door to the car with his left. Your bottom hit the passenger seat and David held out your seatbelt to you.  
“I will find out.” You challenged as you slid the belt into the buckle and looked back at David, who was smirking down at you.   
“We’ll see about that.” He said as he closed your door and swung around to the driver’s side and climbed in, chuckling to himself.

You found your seats at the ceremony, and then again at the reception. The whole wedding was beautiful, and you had the best time dancing with David all night. You still couldn’t help but wonder, however, what David was wearing under that kilt, if anything. He could tell it frustrated you and he reveled in the fact that it made you a bit hot and bothered not knowing. As the night winded down, you two got ready to leave.  
“Are you ever going to tell me?” You said as you both walked out of the reception hall and into the car park, knowing he already knew what you meant.  
“Nope.” He said with a smirk as he wrapped an arm around your waist, looking straight ahead.  
“So what, then?” You asked, looking up at him.  
“I said I wasn’t going to tell you.” His smirk got a bit wider as he tilted his head down to look at you, “I never said I wasn’t going to show you.”  
You felt your cheeks heat up as you giggled, and something else heat up as David tightened his grip on your waist and lead you toward the car.


End file.
